Starkid Interviews
by mysterygirl22
Summary: Starkid interviews and possibility of a mini-story. Enjoy! R
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This is an interview of the members of Team Starkid.

Some things are true some are not.

There might be a little story along with it.

Maybe.

Well I hope you enjoy!

Hugs and Butterfly kisses

~ mysterygirl22


	2. Joey Richter

**Hello.**

Hi!

**What is your full name?**

Joseph Michael Richter.

**When is your birthday?**

July 31st of 1989.

**That's the same day as Harry Potter and JK Rowling!**

Yeah cool isn't it?

**Totally, so continuing… who do you have a crush on?**

Ummmm what?

**Who in the group of Team Starkid do you **_**likey like?**_

Well… I don't really-

**TELL THE TRUTH!**

Okay fine! Jaime…

***squeeel **

**So when did this happen?**

Well it kinda started with MAMD and it progressed an- why are you smiling like that?

**Oh its nothing so… are you planning on asking her out?**

No…you never tell a girl you like her it only makes you look like an idiot!

**Yes, but if the girl likes you back it might be the best decision you ever make.**

She has a boyfriend!

**Really who?**

Marty Scanlon.

**That guy from the world's worst musical?**

Yep that's him…

**You're so jealous aren't you?**

Yeah...

**It's not even her, you see, It's part of the chemistry It's this jealousy  
**...

**Awww cheer up Joey! You'll get her someday!**

*scoffs yeah sure…

**NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE JOSEPH! PUT YOUR BEST FOOT FORWARD!**

What?

**You're in loooovveeeeeee! See that blush, see that blush! Got to be love you're in!**

Why are you singing?

**WHY NOT JOEY?!**

Well… I to go now I-

**SING WITH ME JOEY RICHTER!**

I… got to-

**AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT!**

Bye!

**BYE JOEY! CALL ME!**

Next for the interview: Dylan Saunders

Thank you for reading!


	3. Dylan Saunders

**Hey!**

What's up?

**The sky.**

…

…

…

**So Dylan, how are things?**

Good. We're rehearsing for LeakyCon.

**That's cool, so Dylan where are you from?**

San Francisco, California.

**Is it hot there? **

Yea-

**Hot like a stove?**

Yeah, its like summer all the time.

**Always? So there's no season change? Time never passes? Is it Neverland?**

N- yes… I'm from Neverland.

**Are you Peter Pan?**

No, but he's a good friend of mine and Wendy is j-

**How tall are you?**

Huh?

**How tall are you?**

5'8".

**When's your birthday?**

April 8th, 1986.

**OMG! That's the same day as mine!**

Really? That's totally awesome!

**I know right?! And we're just 11 years apart!**

Wow, um ok then.

**So, who's your Starkid crush?**

Well it used to be Meredith but I'm over it.

**Really?**

Yeah.

**Are you sure?**

Yep.

**Do you know where Joey Richter lives?**

Uhhh… Orange County. I think. Why?

**SO DYLAN, it has been said you swear a lot.**

That's pretty fucking true...

**Why?**

I'm from a loud family.

… **Did you know a lot of fans think you have the best male voice?**

Really? That's great! Thank you!

**Do you agree?**

What?

**DO YOU AGREE THAT YOU HAVE THE BEST MALE VOICE?**

Umm well I wouldn't say that-

**Your voice melts their hearts and souls.**

That's… nice.

**Are you single?**

… yeah…

**I know someone who would love to date you…**

Who?

**Sorry, I can't tell she will kill me if I say so.**

Okay then.

**What's your favorite color?**

Green, like a forest green-

**MOOSE**

What?

**What?**

…

**Well it was nice meeting you Dylan!**

Same here.

**See you soon.**

Soon?

***whispers **_**I love you**_

What?

**Nothing! Byeee! **

Au revoir!

Author's note: Well what did you think?

R&R

Next person is a surprise!


	4. Lauren Lopez

**Hi!**

Heyy!

**How's it going?**

Great!

**So Lauren, where are you from?**

I'm from Royal Oak, Michigan and you can call me Lo.

**And when's your birthday Lo?**

March 8th, 1986.

**Do you believe in Laurwalk?**

What's that?

**A shipping, a paring, an OTP.**

I still don't get it…

**You and Joe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

There's nothing going on between me and Joe!

**It's 'Joe and I' actually… **

Why does everyone assume that _Joe and I _are dating?

**Well, for starters he kissed you on the back in 'Starship'**

I don't think he meant-

**Do you see the way he looks at you?**

No, what do you mean?

**He looooovvvesss you.**

No! we're just friends!

**DENIAL! DENIAL! YOU'RE IN DENIAL!**

I am not!

**Yes you are.**

No!

**YESSS**

NO!

**YES! AND YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW IT!**

FINE! I LIKE JOE, ARE YOU FUCKIING HAPPY NOW?!

**Yes I am.**

…

**Red Vine?**

No thank you.

**DOESN'T ANYONE WANT A RED VINE? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!**

I can't-

**CAN'T?! CAN'T IS A WORD FOR SOMEONE WHO'S BEEN BEATEN AND BROKEN AND THAT IS NOT THE PERSON I SEE SITTING BEFORE ME!**

I'm allergic to wheat, therefore can't eat Red Vines.

**Well thats changes things... so you can't eat waffles, pancakes, or french toast?**

Nope, unless there's no wheat or dairy.

**Oh my Wizard God that's horrible!**

Yeah, it bothers me a lot sometimes…

**Pancakes with no wheat or milk that's like nonalcoholic beer!**

…How old are you?

**Ummmm… moving on. It has been said you are hyper active and annoying, is that true?**

Yeah, I guess so.

**So Lo, the most asked question is how tall are you?**

I am 5 feet tall on the dot!

**Really? Wow.**

Yep I did dance a lot like ballet and lyrical. That's why probably…

**How long did you do ballet for?**

17 years.

**That's a long time…**

Yep…

**Kiss, kill, or marry for Brian, Walker, and Joey.**

Wait… what?

**Pick your poison!**

Ummm… kiss Joey, kill Brian, and marry Walker.

**Why kill Brian?**

'Cause he's really annoying sometimes.

**Like you?**

Well kind of we like to get on each other's nerves…

**So like flirting?**

No, not at all.

**Why?**

'Cause I like Joe remember?

**I do not appreciate your sarcasm young lady!**

I 'm older than you!

…**Did you know this is a recorded conversation?**

WHAT?!

**Yes, I will be telling the boys **_**all **_**about this…**

NO! PLEASE!

**Well that's all the time we have!**

DONT TELL THEM!

**Bye Lo!**

DON'T TELL-

_Well that was interesting (boring)! Right?_

_Please follow and review!_

_I just found out I am going to Chicago next week so hopefully I'll meet Starkid and not have a mental breakdown…_

_Bye!_


	5. Joe Moses

**Hello!**

Hi!

**What is your name?**

My name is Joseph Donald-

**QUACK**

Moses.

**HA HA! DONALD DUCK!**

Yeah I –

**QUACK**

…

**This is what it's like to be interviewed. **

Okay then…

**Do you like it?**

Hmm?

**Do you like how it feels?**

I'm-

**So moving forward did you date Jaime?**

What?

**The 'Joe and Jaime show'?**

No, we were just friends when that happened.

**Were?**

Never mind.

**Did you guys go out?**

No.

**Then what happened to the show?**

She moved back to Chicago.

**Did that make you lonely?**

Yeah kind of-

**You're Mr. Lonley, you have nobody to call your own.**

I am not alone!

'**Cause you're here with me!**

Damn it! I meant relationship wise.

**Oh really? Then who are you dating?**

I'm not telling you…

**So, you don't have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? It doesn't matter to me.**

I have a girlfriend!

**LIES**

Fine! I don't.

**So Joseph, when is your birthday? **

August 14th, 1987

**Well that's soon isn't it?**

Yeah.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DONALD DUCK!**

Thanks. I'm not Donald Duck though.

**Yes you are.**

You're absurd…

**NO, YOU ARE YOU BUTT TRUMPET!**

…

**So Snape, it has been widely rumored that if your channel gets 1 million views you will interview a Pterodactyl.**

Yep, that's true.

**You look like Tom Hiddleston.**

Really? I do.

**Yep. **

Thanks?

**Mewling quim.**

What?

**He he. Nothing!**

What does that mean?

**Look it up!**

Ummm…. Ok then.

**Meow.**

…

**I'm a cat.**

Are you drunk?

**Maybe? Do you want me to be?**

That's not wh-

**Do you want to be drunk?**

Maybe. What do you have?

**JOSEPH MOSES! I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!**

You sound like my mom.

**Maybe I am your mom, JMOM.**

Ha ha. I see what you did there.

**You are so immature.**

ME?! I'M IMMATURE?!

**Yeah you kinda are…**

I'm not the one acting like a drunk cat!

**MEANIE!**

D-don't cry…

…

I'm sorry, ok?

**Bye Joe.**

Bye-

**Douchebag.**

Hey!-


	6. Meredith Stepien

**Hola!**

Ciao!

**Please state your full name.**

Uhhh ok… Meredith Elyse Stepien.

**Elyse?**

Yeah yeah.

**So what's it like working with Starkid?**

It's fun they're like my family and I meet new people too.

**I can hear your laughter…**

What?

**In AVPM and AVPS in the background.**

Oh right… yeah…

**So… BREREDITH…**

What is everyone's obsession with this?

**Don't act like it didn't happen!**

I… what…

**Your brother even ships it!**

Well he's a-

**I know what happened I am the great, all seeing eye!**

Do you live in Mordor too?

**No, actually I live in the Shire.**

…

**So you and Brian were slow dancing…**

Yeah, so?

**Then he KISSED you!**

No!

**Ohhhhh so he just put his face on yours for 3 seconds?**

Yeah…

**That's bullshit…**

Can we talk about something else?

**Fine… so you and Beethoven huh?**

It wasn't sexual it was just fantasizing that I would see him and he would say that I'm good…

**Yeah, like that doesn't sound sexual at all…**

It's like how a fan girl would feel over Joey Richter!

**That's not helping your case…**

What are you talking about?

**Ha ha ha…. You don't know do you? Meredith doesn't know!**

Are you Darren are something? And what are you saying?

**Have you been on tumblr? Or fanfic? Or online? At all?**

No… why?

**Something's are better unsaid.**

Joey was right… you are weird…

**Clinically insane, my dear.**

OK then….

**Gooooooooddddddbyyeeeeeeeeee e!**

Sound of Music?

**Yep.**

Ok then… gooooooooooodddddddbyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee!

_Wow! I finally got someone to sing with me!_

_Cool right? Sorry it's so short I've been busy with school and stuff the next person hint: maleand has an 'E' in his name…_


	7. Darren Criss

**You bloody traitor…**

Whoa! What?

**You're a traitor to our kind… creating twisted abominations of everything!**

Seriously? Are you Serious? Glee?

**No, I'm not **_**Sirius **_**I'm Severus…**

…You look nothing like Alan Rickman or J-

**YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME? YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!**

All I said was Alan Rickm-

**SCILENCE EGG PLANTER! YOU'VE BEEN FLAPPING YOUR LIPS FAR TOO LONG!**

Quote of the shows… okay then…

**CALLETE!**

…

**Thank you… Full name please**

Darren. Fucking. Criss.

**WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOU TOASTER!**

Fine… My name is Darren Everett Criss.

**Finally so Darr-**

AND I PLAY KURT'S BOYFRIEND ON GLEE!

**DAMNIT DARREN YOU LITTLE SHIT!**

Darren sowwy

**Don't you use those puppy dog eyes on me mister!**

Don't you want the waayy I feel for you?!

**Reference your own songs… yeah sure… I'm actually surprised you even remembered them…**

Always the tone of surprise…

**It's sarcasm.**

Darren doesn't know?

***sigh When is your birthday?**

February 5th of 1987

**Finally some progress!**

I like your fez…

**Shit I jinxed it…**

Bow ties are cool…

**Darren I swear to wizard god-**

I'm the Doctor…

**SHUT UP!**

Come with me to the TARDIS!

**Are you high?**

I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD SHINNING, SHIMMERING SPLENDID TELL ME PRINCESS WHEN LAST DID YOU LET YOUR HEART DECIDE-

**I love Disney and Doctor Who… but if you don't shut your head up right now; Michelle Kwan will unscrew your head and drop the wishing pennies down your throat.**

Okay…

**Where are you from?**

San Francisco, Cali

**Why do you wear the pink sunnies?**

I had red ones then I lost them so I just got pink ones…

**So it wasn't your top choice?**

No I –

**FELLOW DIKRATS OUR LIFE IS A LIE!**

Is it that important?

**YES IT IS! FOR THE LOVE OF ALBERT EINSTIEN AND RED VINES IT'S YOUR TRADEMARK!**

I'M SORRY!

**SORRY DOESN'T HELP!**

What do you want from me? …..Yeah, it's plain to see…That baby you're beautiful and it's nothing wrong with you it's me…

**STOP MAKING EVERYTHING A SONG!**

I can't help it!

**Also that's the wrong verse.**

I'm used to it…

**I bet you are.**

Hey!

**This is why TV is good for you… you have takes….**

Thanks…

**No problem chippy!**

Chippy?

**Your tooth!**

Right… that was from a bagel…

**Famous Harry Potter can't face even a bagel!**

…

**Starkid Chippy, Moonshoes Chippy, Traversing the Galaxy to fairy land!**

Fairy land?

**Tooth fairy duh…**

I like the color green!

**Yeah so does the rest of the world… hey everybody let's go green!**

We're going grrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn nn!

**That's AJ's song!**

Yeah so?

**You can't just sing an AJ Holmes song!**

Did you know that he was a replacement for Brian Rosenthal in MAMD?

**Yeah…**

Well if you didn't I would have had a good comeback…

**That's nice dear.**

I would have-

**Don't be upset darling it happens to the be- well most of us…**

Did you call me dear and darling?

**I'm trying to be nurturing and caring DARRE-EN!**

Okay sorry… continue…

**There, there sweetie it's all right…**

It's just hurts you know? Loving someone and not having them love you back.

**Wait what? Love? **

I mean- it's nothing…

**Tell me!**

No!

**Yes!**

No!

**Yes!**

NO!

**No!**

Yes!

**HA**

Crap… it's a long story…

**I can listen all day.**

*sigh fine it's Julia.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo do you looovvee her?**

I wish…

**Then what? What do you mean you wish?**

Yeah… I love Jaime.

**Crap.**

What?

**Nothing.**

Did you interview her yet? Does she like me? Does she hate me?

**Darren, calm down.**

I have to know!

**You're in a rage! It's the maddest you've ever been!**

…

**In all seriousness she is dating someone else. Sorry.**

Who?!

**Marty Scanlon.**

Him?!

**Yeah why?**

He's a playa.

**A beach?**

No! I mean a player.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh.**

Yeah he's a heartbreaker…

**…**

…

No song really? Out of all the songs in the world you can't think of 1 that has 'heart breaker' in it?

This is not a singing matter!

***gasp**

I have to tell Jaime…

**No!**

why the hell not?

**She's happy with him and if you truly loved her you would be happy for her.**

I don't want her to get hurt.

**What if Marty changed?**

What if he didn't?

**Darren…**

Fine! I'll leave it… for now…

**Good. So what about Julia?**

She's my girlfriend.

**I see…**

I don't want to hurt her either. She is fantastic, beautiful, talented, and funny but she's not Jaime.

**What are you going to do?**

I don't know… that's the problem… if I leave Julia for Jaime then it's going to be a huge fight and I will ruin our friendship and her and Jaime's too.

**I don't know what to say Darren…**

Yeah… I'm stuck…

**Well we're out of time… ladies and gentleman Darren Criss!**

Bye!

_Well that chapter had some deeper things. I hope you liked it! R&R please!_

_Love mysterygirl 22_


	8. Joe Walker

**Hi**

Hey

**How are you?**

Fine. How about you?

**Good.**

Great.

**This is the most normal conversation I've had so far…**

Really?

**Yep.**

Damn.

**So, what's your full name?**

Joseph Schwartz Walker.

**Schwartz?**

Yeah…

**That's worse than Donald Duck!**

Moses?

**Ha ha ha yeah.**

Schwartz is my mom's maiden name.

**I see. So birthday?**

February 6th, 1987.

**And where are you from?**

I was born in NYC but I grew up in Massachusetts.

**That explains the Red Sox hat otherwise you'd be a traitor like Darren.**

DUR DUR DUR

…

HATERS GONNA HATE DA MAMA!

…

Overkill?

**Just a bit.**

I'm the dramatic one in the group.

**I can see that.**

Who else have you interviewed?

**Can't say but… I heard a certain someone likes you…**

Everybody likes me I AM MAMA UMBRIDGE!

**Joe. STAPH**

Sorry I had too!

…

Who is it?

**I'm not going to play cupid Joe.**

Fine, but you would be a totally awesome cupid.

**Not going to work!**

Fine.

**Knock knock.**

Who's there?

**Interrupting cow.**

Interrupting c-

**MOO!**

…

**Ha! Moses taught me that!**

Of course he did.

**Jubilee42 **

Huh?

**Richter's Wifi password.**

Thanks! Wait… how did you know?

**My friend Hardison.**

Hardison?

**Yep.**

Isn't he the guy on Leverage?

**Yeah, but he's also real.**

I see. Like how Pinkie Pie is real?

**Exactly. **

If cupid had a heart…

**Ugh. Not that song.**

You don't like Princess Diaries?

**I do but not that song and I'm not going to be cupid.**

Thou art cruel.

**Yes I am. Stephen Moffat helps me with that.**

Moffat is a Dark Lord indeed.

**Imagine a Harry Potter, Super Natural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Hunger Games, Lord of the Rings, and Narnia crossover by him.**

THE FEELS! OH THE FEELS WILL KILL US ALL!

**I know! Cry with me Joseph!**

*sobbing

***sobbing**

The feels of thy thoughts dear Moffat art cruel.

**Indeed**

*cries.

**There there young man all shall be well.**

Dawn a new day… a bright horizon… a new sunrise!

**Ah… shit balls we're out of time.**

Really?

**Yeah…**

Thank you for my feels.

**You're welcome.**

Don't tell the others.

**Uh Joe? This is a recorded conversation…**

What?!

**Ha. Your crush had the same reaction!**

WHAT?!

**Tis destiny… Tis fate…**

Who? But… but who?

**Till next time!**

Tell me-

_Déjà vu anyone? Ha sorry it took so long everyone. I'm taking 8 credit classes (don't do that) so yeah…_

_Bye!_

_~mysterygirl22_


	9. Jaime Lyn Beatty

**Hi!**

Halloo

**So how are you this fine hurricane day?**

Good. You?

**Great! So what is your name?**

Jaime.

**Full name?**

Doesn't everybody know that by now?

**Yeah but some people call you Jamie Lynn.**

Okay. My name is Jaime Lyn Beatty.

**Good. And where are you from?**

New York.

**Really? I love it there!**

You's a Yorker?

**No, but I'm pretty close by.**

Oh… I see's.

**Umm kay… so is there anything between you and Jeff Blim?**

Nope. Why?

**I saw a picture of you sleeping with him and Denise next to you.**

Well that was when we went to RingCon and we had to share beds.

**But he had his arm around you and you were snuggling with him,**

We're just friends. That's all.

**Then who's your boyfriend? Dylan Saunders?**

No!

**Then why after you sang your Sami/Harry duet did you tell him you loved him?**

Because that's what friends do.

**And he hugged you in the Apocalyptour excerpt video.**

He's just a friend.

**Mmmhhhmmm. So Marty Scanion then?**

Yes! Finally.

**How long have you two been together for?**

A while now…

**Do you love him?**

Yes. I do.

**Do you love Joey Richter?**

Umm. As a friend… I guess.

**Guess? So you're no sure?**

Why are you asking these questions?

**It's like my job.**

I see.

**So… Joey?**

I am POSTIVE I am not in love with him.

**Ahh. So I'll have to break Joey the bad news…**

Bad news?

**HE LIKES YOU. HE DON'T KNOW WHY. HE COULDN'T EXPLAIN JUST HOW HE FEELS INSIDE.**

What?

**BUT ITS OKAY HE'LL JUST KEEP IT THIS WAY. AS LONG AS YOU KNOW HE WON'T FORGET YOU AGAIN.**

Joey likes me?

**Loves you.**

Really? Since when?

**MAMD. The first one. He begged the Langs to write the script to kiss you.**

But… I was with Darren then.

**Exactly. That's why a show. Just so he could kiss you.**

He told you this.

**Yeah.**

Oh…

**So! Continuing: Bonnie.**

What about her?

**What happened to her?**

She just sort of dropped of the grid.

**I see. And how do you feel about that?**

She was my best friend… she was like my sister…

***hug**

Thanks…

**So I heard MAMD was your favorite musical.**

Yeah it was.

**Is that because you got to kiss Joey Richter?**

No comment…

**You said in the screening of Starship in Chicago you had a crush on him and got to kiss him.**

It was just a joke…

**I see. So birthday?**

Uhhh… May 28th, 1987.

**Gemini?**

Yep.

**So I know we're going back and forth a lot but pick Joey or Marty.**

Marty.

**Why?**

I'm loyal and I love him.

**You and Dylan are also a ship.**

Dayum are they shipping me with everyone?

**Yup.**

I feel like a hoe.

**Well… you did hold the 'hoe' sign over your head for an Apocalyptour pic.**

*sigh

**Are you Winnepregger?**

What? No!

**Fav color?**

Green.

**Why does everyone like green?**

It's a pirty color.

**People think you're weird.**

Is that bad?

**No.**

Agreed.

**Okay. Well I have to go and fangirl about.**

Have fun and good luck with the feels.

**Thank you.**

Welcome!

**Bye!**

**Bye!**

_**I hoped you liked it! Sorry it's dodgy at most parts but please review! **_

_**Hugs and butterfly kisses**_

_**-mysterygirl22**_


End file.
